The Caged Fighter
by Scandalist
Summary: Villagers of Konoha always believed Naruto to be the reincarnation of The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, but what if their fears came true one fateful night when Kurama breaks through the seal and takes over Naruto's body? Hiding his true identity, Kurama begins his quest to free his brothers and sisters. Kurama-centered fic.
1. Chapter 1: A Mysterious Case

Mizuki's death was a mystery.

Neither Iruka nor ANBU, or even the Third Hokage could tell for sure how he ended up well, dead. And although there were some theories that were fueled by old prejudices, Iruka – and Lord Sandaime – believed them to be groundless and based solely on people's fears.

When Iruka found Naruto and, well, the remains of Mizuki, he, at first, didn't realize that the bloody mess he was looking at was once his friend. When the realization hit him, he almost threw up from disgust and shock of witnessing such a gruesome scene: Mizuki's body looked like it was ravaged by a beast – a very violent beast: every limb was bent and broken, his face was battered beyond recognition, and his usually white locks of hair were red and brown from dried blood. Actually, forget about a beast: no animal could do something like that. And neither could a 12-year-old hoodlum that was found next to Mizuki, unconscious.

Of course, this event immediately sparkled rumors that it was "the demon brat" who killed Academy Instructor, but Iruka, who was Naruto's sensei for 6 long years, knew the boys abilities and highly doubted that a student who failed an exam for genin could do something like that. Naruto was receiving a lot of hate from villagers because of the fact that he was a vessel for The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, so it wasn't surprising that at he was claimed to be a killer at the first chance. However, even though constant isolation on one hand and hatred on the other made Naruto sociopathic and always gloomy, he would not kill a person. That was something that Demon Fox would do, but not the boy.

Not that he would even be able to pull off something like that: ever since Naruto applied to the Academy, he was unable to use ninjutsu. Although Iruka did not know why, it seemed like the boy had extreme problems molding chakra, so the only ninjutsu that he had ever showed to learn was Henge no Jutsu. Iruka had no doubts that at this level of progress, unless something changed, Naruto would never master any other chakra-based techniques.

On the other hand, his taijutsu was very good, to the point where the only one who could spar with him more-or-less on par was Sasuke Uchiha, the best student in the class, and even he often had had difficulties keeping up to Naruto's speed and strength: sometimes, when Naruto got worked up, he could probably surpass even an average chunin, which was truly astonishing and horrifying at the same time, considering the fact that the boy wasn't even a genin yet. And he wouldn't be for at least a year, since his inability to create a simplest clone didn't let him pass the exam. Sometimes Iruka wondered if it was even fair to judge students only on something like that – especially when Naruto was doing exceedingly well in everything else – but graduating a student who didn't know any ninjutsu was the same as sentencing them to death. Of course, there were some exceptions, like Rock Lee, who was a student of Maito Gai, the most powerful taijutsu in the village, but it took a direct involvement of his sensei to make him pass with taijutsu skills only. Still, there was some hope for Naruto to become a full member of shinobi society, unless he was charged with killing Mizuki and stealing a Scroll of Seals.

That was another mystery that Naruto was involved in: where did he hide the Legendary Scroll of Seals that had belonged to The Second Hokage and that the boy had stolen, and how did he know about it in the first place? Of course, taking into account all other circumstances, Iruka had his suspicions, but he had to confirm them first before voicing them to Hokage.

Initially, Konoha higher-ups and Iruka's fellow chunins wanted to take Naruto to the Interrogation Division, where they would crack his mind (and possibly skull) open and pull all the information out of him, but Iruka managed to convince Hokage that if he just talked to the boy then it wouldn't be necessary: after all, Naruto was only twelve years old, and his insubordination and unwillingness to cooperate were understandable to Iruka: he wasn't the most loved person in the village, after all, and inhabitants of Konoha were antagonizing him from the day he was born, so Naruto just thought that it was only fair to pay back with the same coin.

That was the best way to describe Naruto's relations with other people: bound by the rules that forbade them to ever mention Nine-Tails Incident, the villagers instead chose to ignore the boy and deny the very fact that the boy existed, so Naruto acted the same way towards them, doing what he wanted and paying no attention to their complaints and hatred. But if someone were to look the boy in the eye, they would see hatred so powerful and so beastly, that it couldn't be just the hatred of some resentful child: that fact alone made the villagers afraid of the boy and made them write countless requests to put the boy down like an animal, so that the villagers weren't afraid for their children.

There were some really serious incidents though: when Kiba made fun of Naruto for not being able to use Substitution Technique, Naruto beat him up so badly that the boy couldn't even see clearly for a week. Girls stopped teasing him after the most serious promise to kill them that they would ever hear in their lives: girls parents weren't particularly happy about that fact. And after Sasuke stated that someone like Naruto would never match the power of Uchiha, the boy attacked him with such an intent to kill that it actually made Sasuke unlock his Sharingan – which made the boy happy later on, when he got over the shock of almost being killed. From that day on, Sasuke was the only one who voluntarily sparred with Naruto, which was his best way of acknowledging people around him.

All in all, it wasn't all that surprising that Naruto didn't have any friends, so the only people in all Konoha who tolerated him were Iruka, Hokage-sama, and the young heir of Hyuuga clan, Hinata – the only girl that was usually just as silent as Naruto, though for a different reason. Iruka could also say that Naruto sometimes at least pretended to listen to him, and that was already a good thing.

So here he was, sitting in front of the blond, grumpy boy, who was doing his best to ignore the fact that his sensei was sitting in front of him, and trying to put all the pieces together. He was ready that Naruto wouldn't cooperate, especially since it was Iruka that hadn't let the boy pass the exam on the previous day, but, on the other hand, Naruto didn't seem to think highly of the exam in the first place: in fact, he barely tolerated the educational system of Konoha, as if he thought that he knew better. But still, Iruka had to try.

"So" – he slowly began – "tell me, Naruto, how did you appear in that forest and what were you doing with Mizuki?"

Naruto didn't bother to reply, just rolling his eyes, as if his interrogation was a minor nuisance. Iruka felt the irritation inside of him growing, so he tried to persuade the boy to talk, doing so in a very stressful voice: "Naruto, you have to understand that I am your only friend in this situation. If you do not tell me now, you will be sent to the Interrogation Division, and trust me, they are those kind of people that you would want to avoid for the rest of your life. So tell me, what were you doing in the forest and where is the Scroll of Seals?"

This threat seemed to have the effect on the boy, for he looked Iruka in the eye and, after a small pause, started talking: "I did not go to the forest on my own accord. I was just following the instructions of that white-haired instructor" – remembering names of people seemed to be too bothersome for Naruto. "He told me that I could graduate if I were to kidnap the Scroll and bring it to him, so I did just that".

Iruka was startled: there was no such way to graduate a student, so, if Naruto was telling the truth, then it meant… that Mizuki was a traitor and wanted Naruto to do all the dirty work? And after that, what was he going to do to Naruto? Surely, he wouldn't leave the only witness alive? Iruka suspected that Mizuki wasn't as kind as he seemed to be, but this was the whole new level of hypocrisy. But Naruto's explanation didn't cover all the questions that Iruka had.

"But what happened to him after you met? And where is the Scroll of Seals now?"

Naruto snorted, as if he was talking to a way too curious child: "How would I know? I was unconscious when you found me, remember?"

"Can you still try to remember, Naruto?"

The boys gaze drifted off, as if he was remembering something. And he, indeed, remembered that night…

* * *

When Mizuki appeared at the agreed destination, he already had the evil intent in his eyes. The boy indeed was stupid enough to believe his fairy tale about a secret way to graduate: he could act all tough, but he was still desperate to become a shinobi. And, after he would give Mizuki the Scroll, his life would end. With all the hatred that the village had for the boy no one would even bother to find this brat's killer, and, of course, no one would suspect him, Mizuki.

"Now, hand over the Scroll, Naruto" – he said gently, inwardly almost cringing from this put up show: he was craving for the moment when he would have the Scroll so that he could kill the brat. But it didn't go as he planned: the boy suddenly let out a dark chuckle and wondered aloud: "why would I do that?"

"Come on, Naruto, don't you want to graduate?" – Mizuki pleaded. _"Just give up the damn scroll already!"_

"I have already I want here" – the boy replied, still smirking and patting the Scroll. "Don't you want it too, Mizuki-kun?"

After that, Mizuki couldn't control himself anymore. With a roar of rage, he suddenly kicked the boy in the face, and Naruto, not ready for an attack, flew back a few meters and fell to ground, face down.

You fucking orphan!" – he shouted. "You dare to trash-talk me? I can destroy you with a single move! Have you ever wondered why people hate you? That's because 12 years ago, when Nine-Tails attacked Konoha, it was sealed inside you! That right, brat, you are the Demon Fox that destroyed the village and killed all those people!"

Mizuki felt a little better after that: he just had to let that out of his system. Surely, the boy was devastated now and would plead him to end his pitiful existence. However, much to his surprise, Naruto started laughing again, at first silently, but then louder and louder.

"**Demon Fox… so that's how they call me. Well, at least they got one thing right" - **the boy say, standing up with his back still turned to Mizuki.

Mizuki froze in shock: that deep, roaring voice couldn't belong to the boy. But that didn't scare him even remotely as much as red, demonic chakra that was flowing out of the boy's body. And, when he turned around, Mizuki's terrified mind registered one fact: red eyes.

The boy had red, slitted eyes. The eyes of the demon, the eyes that for centuries have seen countless lives end under their hateful gaze.

"**By the way, thank you for telling me the location of this scroll. You can be sure, I'll put it to a good use" –** Naruto - "_was that really Naruto?"_ \- growled in a teasing voice, patting the scroll again.

"Red chakra" – Mizuki stuttered, still shocked by what he was seeing. "You can use _his _chakra".

Naruto rolled his eyes: **"Idiot. Of course I can! They don't call me the Nine-tailed Demon Fox for nothing"**

Realization finally hit Mizuki, but that was to huge for him to comprehend, and he screamed in a fit of hysteria: "It can't be… You… They… They were always right! You are the demon! A destroyer of everything! IT CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO ME!"

Naruto grinned with a malevolent grin, and Mizuki could clearly see in those red eyes what fate awaited him when the boy prepared to charge at him: **"Believe it".**

* * *

"…Naruto? Can you hear me?"

Naruto – or rather Kurama – snapped out of his memories and looked at his "sensei": the idiot still tried to get an answer out of him, not even suspecting how the things really were. Well, there was no point in disappointing the man with truth.

Seeing that Naruto wasn't going to say anything, Iruka with a wave dismissed Naruto and stared in the window.

"By the way" – he heard Naruto say as the boy was leaving the room – "there was one thing that Mizuki told me".

"And what was that?" – Iruka wondered.

"He told me that…" – Naruto stopped for a moment – "…I am the Demon Fox".

A\N

Done!

This is the first chapter and I really don't know where the to lead the plot, and I'm currently working on another fanfic – "Heroes of the Sharingan", that depicts Obito's adventures if he returned to Konoha together with Rin and Kakashi. Check it out!

But regardless, I'd like to hear your opinion on this short oneshot/pilot. And don't mind my mistakes – I'm not a native speaker.

Review, follow and favorite, and don't forget to check my other story!

See ya!


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations

"Come in"

Times were troublesome lately for the Third Hokage. There was a chunin exam coming soon to Konoha, and he had to do everything to ensure that there wouldn't be any casualties, security breaches and that his genins were ready for the event to present the village at their best. And, on top of that, there was that accident with Mizuki and missing Scroll of Seals that had to be investigated. So, when somebody knocked on the door, he knew who was coming.

Iruka entered Hokage's office, and from his face Hokage already could tell that the man hadn't progressed far: "Umino Iruka, reporting".

"Have you managed to learn something from Naruto, Iruka?" – Hokage asked straight away.

The younger man just shook his head: "Not much, Hokage-sama. The only thing I learned is that Naruto learned the location of the Scroll of Seals from Mizuki himself, and stole it believing that he would graduate if he managed to do that".

"And who gave him that idea?" – Hokage wondered, already knowing the answer.

Iruka sighed: "It was Mizuki, Hokage-sama. It seems like he was a traitor and wanted to use the boy to do all the dirty work, knowing that nobody would look deeper into this case" – Iruka said bitterly: he couldn't believe that his friend turned out to be so low of a person as to use an oppressed orphan. "Not only that, but he also revealed a top-secret information to Naruto".

"He couldn't have?.." – Hokage gasped.

Iruka nodded: "He did, Hokage-sama. He told Naruto about the Kyuubi".

"And how did Naruto react to that?" – Hokage wondered.

"He received the news pretty stoically, Hokage-sama. I guess he is so burdened by people's hatred that he doesn't even care as to why" – Iruka replied.

"So that's how it is…" – Hokage was silent for a moment, and then he asked: "Say, Iruka, did Naruto tell you where the Scroll of Seals is and what happened to Mizuki?"

Iruka shook his head: "No, Hokage-sama. He only said that he lost consciousness at some point, and woke up only when I found him. I guess Mizuki had an accomplice who took the Scroll, but decided not to leave any traces and killed Mizuki".

Hokage cocked an eyebrow: "And yet that person left Naruto alive?"

Iruka didn't respond, since the question caught him off-guard. Really, how come that the person who had basically mutilated Mizuki's body had left an academy student behind? Could it be that Naruto was spared just because he was a kid? If that was the case, the psychopath who killed Mizuki should have a really weird sense of honor, since in shinobi world killing children wasn't something rare.

"What are your versions, Hokage-sama?" – Iruka finally asked.

Hokage sighed: "There's something wrong, Iruka. Mizuki's accomplice takes the Scroll, kills him, yet he leaves Naruto just unconscious? Something about that version doesn't add up, and we are left only with the most unlikely variants".

Iruka narrowed his eyes: "Hokage-sama, you can't be thinking?.."

"As much as I don't want to admit it, people's fears may not be groundless" – Hokage interrupted him. "I'm afraid that at that night Mizuki might've done something more horrible than just try to steal the Scroll. When he told Naruto about the Kyuubi, he might have angered Naruto enough to unwillingly release some of demon's chakra – which ultimately resulted in his demise."

"But that doesn't explain where is the Scroll of Seals" – Iruka said, clearly not wanting to accept Hokage's theory.

The old man was silent for a few seconds before he replied: "No. It doesn't".

Iruka sighed: "I understand your worries, Hokage-sama, but I would like to ask you not to hurt the boy. He's had enough of hardships and hatred from the villagers as it is, and he isn't even a genin yet, so he can't be held responsible as a shinobi".

The old man shook his head: "I am not going to punish him for what he might not have even done. On contrary, I'm going to help him".

Seeing a look of surprise on the younger shinobi's face, Hokage went on: "Iruka, you must understand that whatever happened that night is not Naruto's, but my fault. Even if Mizuki was killed by the Kyuubi, or if Naruto knows where the Scroll is but doesn't tell us, I am to blame. I shouldn't have ignored his training as a Jinchuriki, but I didn't want him to face his burden so soon. And if I tried harder to ensure that he isn't shunned by the villagers, maybe he would be more cooperative. But I didn't do any of that, and now I have to face the consequences. Mizuki's death is my fault as a leader".

Iruka was listening attentively to Hokage's speech, and by the end of it he almost felt sorry for the old man – and he would if he didn't know that pity was the last thing the old man wanted others to feel towards him. But he was still curious about Naruto's fate, so he asked: "So, what are you going to do about Naruto?"

"First of all, I want you to graduate him, Iruka" – Hokage replied. "You have my permission to do so without any exams – his sensei will teach him everything he'll need to know".

"And who is going to be his sensei, Hokage-sama?" – Iruka wondered.

"I have just the right person in mind, someone who is suitable to train a Jinchuriki" – Hokage replied.

Iruka immediately made a mental list of people who could be suitable for that kind of job, but he couldn't find the right one. Who could that be? Kurenai Yuhi, a genjutsu master? Kakashi Hatake, The Legendary Copying Ninja? Or maybe even his Eternal Rival, Might Gai?

"Second" – he heard Hokage say – "I want you to make some changes to team compositions. Since Naruto will be trained to control his bijuu, he'll need teammates who might help him to do so. I suggest placing him on the same team as Sasuke Uchiha" – Iruka nodded: the Uchiha clan was always notorious for its ability to control bijuus with their ocular powers, and since Sasuke was the last Uchiha in the village, he would have to take that role – "As well as Aburame Shino: his chakra-draining bugs would also prove useful, I believe".

"But he was to be trained by Yuhi-san: she specifically made that clear that she wanted to assemble a tracking team" – Iruka objected, although placing an Aburame on a team with a jinchuriki seemed like a good idea: due to the high adaptability of Kikachu bugs there wasn't a role they weren't suitable for.

Hokage waved his hand: "There are plenty of other students that can fill the gap. Why don't you appoint Haruno Sakura to Team 8? I believe she has shown an exceptional level of chakra control, something that a genjutsu-user like Kurenai will find useful".

"I'll do as you wish, Hokage-sama" – Iruka replied, though the perspective of telling Kurenai that one of her would-be students was to be taken away and assigned on the same team as "the demon boy" didn't seem quite appealing to him. But, perhaps, she and Sakura would work along really fine. But there was one more thing that bugged Iruka.

"And what about the Scroll of Seals, Hokage-sama?" – Iruka asked.

"Since Naruto is still the main suspect, his new sensei will have to look into this matter… more thoroughly".

Iruka nodded: there was no other way he would've imagined that. Overall, the situation was anything but clear: there were no clues as to what really had happened to Mizuki and the fate of the Scroll of Seals remained unknown, so, of course, an investigation was required. But, until they learned something new, they would remain completely clueless.

* * *

"**They are completely clueless".**

Kurama was sitting on top of the Hokage monument, observing the village he resided in, and reflecting on how smooth everything went. His satisfaction with his current situation was very high, and a menacing grin danced on the lips of the blond boy whose body he possessed.

How could he not be satisfied? Not only he got the Scroll of Seals at his disposal and remained unsuspected in killing Mizuki, but he was also promoted to genin. It was as if Mizuki held his part of the deal and let Kurama pass. **"Only he didn't" **– Kurama thought – **"because I ripped that two-faced bastard limb from limb. Served him right"**. Even though Kurama didn't care in the least what happened to the village, he still believed that by killing Mizuki he did Konoha a favor.

It may have seemed strange that Kurama cared about graduating a genin exam, but it was important for him in order to keep up his alibi as Naruto and to progress in a shinobi world – as much as Kurama hated shinobis for their treatment of his kind, he had to play along if he wanted to carry out his plans, and being just an academy student he wouldn't achieve much.

Kurama never understood how he came into possession of his host's body, but eventually he decided that as long as it didn't trouble him, it wasn't all that important. All he remembered was the bright light inside his cage, followed by the presence of some chakra that seemed strangely familiar, yet unknown - and the next thing he knew was that he was in control of five years old boy's body.

It puzzled him sometimes how the seal, developed by that brat Minato – the sturdiest seal that he has ever seen, he had to admit that much – could fail and let him control Naruto when it was devised to do exactly the opposite, but in the end he decided that it was because Minato had tinkered with something he didn't fully understand, and his son had to pay the price. Kurama didn't know what happened to both Naruto's mind and soul after Kurama became the sole owner of his body, but, seeing how the villagers treated him, he believed that the boy – whenever he was now – was lucky to escape Konoha's hatred.

The first thing Kurama wanted to do was to break free and set Konoha on fire again, this time destroying it for sure, but, after giving that idea some thought, he discredited it as unwise. If he were to begin his rampage, then sooner or later he would be caught and sealed again, wasting his only chance to be free. As long as the Third Hokage was alive, he could be sealed by Shiki Fuujin. So the best course of action for Kurama was to pretend to be Minato's brat, lay low and wait for his chance to bring his vengeance upon Konoha. And he was sure, the higher rank he would achieve, the deeper he would stab Konoha in the back. The irony of the fact that he would use the son of his most hated enemy to bring down the village that Minato tried so hard to protect did not escape Kurama, and he often reveled in that thought.

But achieving new ranks wasn't as easy as it had seemed to Kurama: although he was, probably, the mightiest creature in the world, he couldn't freely use his chakra, as it could raise suspicions and blow his cover, and controlling the chakra of the boy wasn't all that easy due to its immense volume and alien nature. So far, he had to rely on taijutsu alone, and, although it was greatly strengthened by his presence as a bijuu in the boy's body, it wasn't enough for the academy, as during his time at the academy Kurama managed to master only a simple transformation technique. Without a doubt, learning more about ninjutsu was a great experience for Kurama, but he would be able to do much more if he could use his own chakra. Perhaps, the Scroll of Seals or even his new "Sensei" would help him with that…

The thought of some human teaching him, the tailed demon, how to utilize ninjutsu, seemed funny to Kurama. And the first lesson was to begin in a few minutes, so, despite the fact that he hated the idea of obeying some shinobi, Kurama stood up and jumped down towards the streets of the place he hated more than anything else in the world.

* * *

When Kurama arrived at the meeting place, he noticed that there already were two boys – probably his new teammates, he guessed. One of them he recognized as Sasuke Uchiha, a gloomy boy who, despite being the last of his clan, never stopped bragging about how great his clan was. For that Kurama, who had a long story with Uchihas, almost killed him during one of their sparring sessions at the academy, but it only resulted in the boy awakening his Sharingan. Since then, Sasuke stopped looking down on Kurama and was the only one to spar with him voluntarily. It wasn't an affection, but it was recognition – not that Kurama cared, on contrary, he hated the fact that he thanks to him another Uchiha had unlocked his clan's powers, and, being put on the same team with that ignorant brat, he only hoped to see him die on a mission soon.

The other brat was from Aburame clan, and that was the only thing Kurama bothered to remember about him – the only reason he remembered him in the first place was because the boy always had a stench of bugs around him. People never noticed that smell, but for Jinchuriki's sensible nose that stench was too strong to simply ignore.

Overall, the three of them composed a very gloomy team.

"**An Aburame and an Uchiha… One can drain chakra and another is from the clan famous for that brat Madara, the one who could control me with his eyes. It seems like this team is centered around me as a Jinchuriki." – **Kurama thought. **"It could mean that that old man Hokage wants to begin Naruto's training as a Jinchuriki as soon as possible. That also explains why they graduated Naruto without an exam. However, could it be?..." **

Kurama's train of thought was interrupted by the arrival of the third shinobi, an adult one – their sensei, Kurama guessed. The man was wearing a basic Konoha shinobi's attire, the same that Iruka at the academy wore. He had brown hair, and his forehead protector was extended to cover the sides of his face. But what got Kurama's attention were his eyes – round and seemingly friendly, they were calmly analyzing the three genins in front of him, down to every detail, which later would be described perfectly in the report. This man definitely served in a sort of special forces before, and his presence alerted Kurama. And then the man smiled with the most lifeless smile Kurama had ever seen: "Hello, everyone. From this day on, I'll be the sensei of your team, Team 7. You can call me Yamato-sensei. Nice to meet you!"

* * *

A/N

I knew that I'd return to this fanfiction sooner or later. Don't let its short size discourage you: I wanna try a new format, where I would write less and release chapters more often – as opposed to my other fanfiction, where I make people wait for a month for a big one.

I know that Yamato is a codename given to him by Tsunade, but in the latest manga episodes Hiruzen called him Yamato, not Kinoe, even though he died before the codename was assigned to Yamato, and couldn't know it. But, I guess he isn't called "Professor" for nothing: even in death he still profits.

You know the drill. And for those of you who just switched to us and don't know it, I remind that the drill is to follow, favourite and review.

Also, I'm not a dyslexic, just not a native speaker.

Scandalist, off.


	3. Chapter 3: For the Sake of the Village

The Third Training Ground was the same as any other: a grassy clearing in the middle of the forest with a few wooden polls on the edge of it for shuriken training. Since it was their first day, it wasn't all that surprising that Yamato had taken Team 7 there, but he didn't say anything besides mentioning that they would be undergoing a special training. He didn't go into details, but to Kurama that was enough to understand: Konoha finally decided to begin Naruto's training as a Jinchuriki.

Shino and Sasuke, on the other hand, were puzzled: their sensei was a mysterious person who didn't bother to explain himself, and, overall, didn't seem to be a talkative person at all. He didn't say anything about himself and didn't ask his students to introduce themselves either. Overall, he made an impression of shinobi who just carried out his orders and cared little about everything else.

When they arrived at the training ground, Yamato looked around to make sure that there wasn't anyone else around, and then faced his students. The three of them – an emotionless boy in coat who wore sunglasses, a gloomy-looking Uchiha and a sociopathic blonde – made for quite a grim team, and their unreadable sensei only strengthened that impression. Seeing no point in delaying their briefing, Yamato went straight to the business: "You three probably wonder why were you teamed up and what kind of training I have for you. But before I tell you that, you must know that what I'm about to reveal to you is classified information, and you are not to reveal it under any circumstances. So, if you have some doubts, it's better to express them now, because there will be no turning back".

"The way you put it, sensei, it seems like we are not going to be usual three-man team, but a specialized squad" – Shino said in his usual calm, matter-of-fact manner. "If that is correct, I assume that we were picked not to balance out our team, but because of our individual traits. If that is so, I believe that it is for the best to name them now".

"There's no need for that" – Yamato responded. "You studied the art of being a shinobi for six years together, so you must know each other. As for me, I've read your personal files, so I know everything about you. Aburame Shino, member of the Aburame clan that utilizes chakra-draining kikachu bugs in the combat" – Shino nodded – "Uchiha Sasuke, the last loyal member of the Uchiha clan, famous for its dojutsu – Sharingan" – Sasuke's face became even darker when Yamato said that – "And, of course, Uzumaki Naruto". Yamato's lifeless gaze stopped on Naruto for a bit longer than on the others. After a short pause, Yamato continued: "You three will be working for the same goal, and your team will have a special designation. It will be a tough task, and your existence as shinobi will be dedicated to carrying it out. Are you ready for that?"

Kurama was having his doubts: there was his chance to reside from the team while still could. At first he believed that he would be a part of the usual three-man genin team, but that was before he found out its purpose. He didn't want to train with these brats to control _his _powers so that they would become nuisances later. Konoha already had a man who could suppress him with Shiki Fuuin – the Third Hokage – and he didn't want any more obstacles. However, he didn't know if Konoha suspected him of taking over Naruto's body and murdering Mizuki, so if he were to refuse, wouldn't it raise suspicions?

His train of thought was, however, interrupted by Sasuke: the boy obviously wasn't delighted by his position, so, scowling, he spat out: "I don't have time to do errands for the village and train to work with _them_" – he nodded in the direction of his teammates. Shino remained emotionless and Kurama was just too busy observing Yamato's reaction to react himself. "I need to get stronger" – Sasuke continued – "and I don't see how dedicating my whole life to one mission will help me with that. So, Yamato-sensei, I would like to change teams while it's possible. I'm not up to this task" – Sasuke finished grimly with a slight self-satisfaction.

"Ah, I see, Sasuke-kun" – Yamato responded with emotionless face. "So it seems that your ambitions are more important to you than your village's needs. That is understandable. However" – and suddenly Yamato's face completely changed: it wasn't a mask with no emotions on it anymore: speaking from his experience of living with humans Kurama would call that face "ghoulish" or simply "creepy": it was obvious that his sensei tried to intimidate the black-haired boy in that simple - yet, judging by Sasuke's reaction and Shino's uneasy shifting, effective – technique. "However" – Yamato continued – "since all of genins have already been split into teams, I have no team to appoint you to, so you'll have to spend another year in the Academy. I'm sure" – and his face became even darker – "that you'll learn a lot while staying there".

For a second it looked like Sasuke was going to burst in rage, but then he just scowled and crossed his arms. Obviously, Yamato left him no choice but to stay, and it was clear to Kurama that he would face the same choice were he to object, not to mention the increasing suspicions.

"Good!" – Yamato suddenly cheered up. "Now that we have no drop-outs, I believe it is time I reveal you the purpose of your team. What I'm about to tell you is a top-secret information, and I've just received a permission to reveal it to you from Hokage-sama this morning". Deep inside Naruto's body, Kurama scowled: that was the last proof that his worst fears came true. "As you know, twelve years ago" – Yamato continued seriously – "the Forth Hokage defeated the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox and stopped its rampage on Konoha, sacrificing his life to do so. But what was hidden from a younger generation was the fact that the beast wasn't actually killed, but instead sealed inside a new-born child." Sasuke's eyes widened from shock and Shino slightly turned towards his teammates, as if to make observing them easier. Without a doubt, both of them understood where the conversation was going: all of them were twelve years old. Kurama, however, decided against displaying any sort of emotions.

"And the child that was chosen as a vessel for Bijuu… is right in front of you. Uzumaki Naruto! As far as I know, you are already informed about your status as a Jinchuriki – a host for the tailed beast – but don't worry: I'll do my best to teach you how to use its powers".

That last remark – addressing him as "it", to be precise – greatly annoyed Kurama, but he wasn't the only one who felt that way. Sasuke had his … as well: "Teach him all you want, but why do you need us?"

"Controlling bijuu's powers always was a tough task for Jinchurikis. If they failed to do so, the consequences were dire. The incident twelve years ago is a fine example of that. However, there are ways to oppress bijuus powers from the outside. Your dojutsu, Sasuke, among its vast abilities has the ability to control bijuus… if the Sharingan is fully developed, that is. And Aburame clan's kikachu bugs with their high adaptability and chakra-draining ability can prove to be quite useful for suppressing bijuu as well. Basically, your squad is created for the purpose of controlling and fighting the Kyuubi inside Naruto. There has never been such a squad before, so I believe you should be honored that Hokage-sama has chosen you for such an important mission" –Yamato finished.

"This mission seems to be too difficult for genins like us" – Shino noted in his silent as usual voice. "Why? Because if we are going to be trained to control bijuu then it means that during the course of training we'll have to face it. Since we are too inexperienced, there is a high chance that casualties may occur, so wouldn't more experienced individuals suffice?"

"There's no need to worry" – Yamato responded with strong confidence. "The bijuu inside Naruto is under a strict control of the Seal, placed by the Fourth Hokage. Teaching Naruto how to draw out that power and use it is also a part of your team's training, and only the most experienced Jinchuriki can do that. And, since you're all of the same age, it would be better if you trained together with him, so that your abilities' growth could accustom to Naruto's increase in power. Plus, I will oversee your progress at all times, and I have my own ways of stopping bijuus in their tracks".

Naruto crossed his hands on his chest and spat: "Tch. Don't talk about me as if I'm not even here. I'm not just some tool for you, so don't talk as if they're going to learn how to handle me".

But even though Kurama was annoyed by the fact how his "sensei" mentioned keeping him under control, the last sentence alerted him. "His own ways of stopping bijuus"? What could he possibly mean by that? He could of course just brag, but something about that man told Kurama that he wasn't the one to do so.

"_**There is one positive thing about this whole situation: I can use my power to some extent pretending that I'm starting to 'learn' to control it. However, if this brat states that he has a method of controlling or restricting bijuus I must know what it is. Perhaps I could fake an accident to lure his abilities out" –**_Kurama grimly thought.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, but I'm just stating things as they are" – Yamato said with an indifferent smile. "The beast inside you is too dangerous, so I can't let you and your teammates underestimate it: you must know what you're facing. That reminds me, there was one thing I wanted to find out, and that is going to be your first real mission".

Sasuke sighed: "Whatever. What is it?"

"As I said, Naruto is going to learn to control the Kyuubi, and you two are going to keep him under check. So, if he loses control over it" – deep inside Naruto's sub-consciousness Kurama grit his teeth, as much as it was possible for an anthropomorphic fox – "it's going to be your responsibility to defeat him. So, in order to see how much are you fit for the task, I give you your first order". Yamato's face changed back to the iron mask of strictness: "Shino, Sasuke: attack Naruto".

"Excuse me?" – Naruto-Kurama scowled in anger.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun, nothing personal. It's all for the sake of village" – Yamato responded, calmly observing his students.

Slowly, Sasuke and Shino turned towards Kurama. Sasuke probably didn't mind the order, since from the very beginning of their education at the Academy he had seen Kurama as a rival, and every fight with him – as a challenge. Shino, on the other hand, was too obedient to object and probably didn't see any flaws in his sensei's logic in the first place: their team was assembled to look over Naruto and they had to measure their strengths and weaknesses. End of story.

"Yeah, Naruto" – Sasuke smiled grimly, cracking his fingers – "nothing personal".

"_**Are you kidding me?" **_– Kurama thought as he watched his "teammates" approach him. _**"Is he trying to provoke me? I'll show these fools what I'm made of! No… I must stay calm. Perhaps it really is his aim to reveal that I can use my chakra, so he's trying to draw it out by angering me".**_

While he thought about that, Sasuke already started his assault, quickly approaching the blonde. Shino, on the other hand, circled around, looking for an opening. Yamato just stood nearby, calmly observing the fight. Two boys clashed in the middle of the field, looking each other in the eye. For a moment it looked as if their strengths were even, but then Kurama with a roar as powerful as the voice of a twelve-year old boy could muster pushed Sasuke away, almost toppling him off. Shino quickly tried to seize the moment and grabbed Kurama by the collar from behind, intending to perform a throw, but the blonde boy quickly spun in place and delivered a quick spin kick, breaking the grip of his teammate and almost sending him flying away. The boy in glasses almost fell, but managed to stay on his feet. He exchanged a glance with Sasuke, and, although his face was hardly seen behind sunglasses and high collar, it was obvious what he was thinking: their first attempt at attacking Naruto wasn't just futile; it was nipped in the bud.

"You must try harder than that if you want to hurt me" – Kurama said, calming down a bit. Clearly, he had shown those brats their place, and their fighting spirit had been crushed.

Contrary to his expectations, Sasuke smirked: "You are right. I shouldn't have gone easy on you. Because against you…" – Sasuke lowered his head, so that his hair covered his face. "…I can use my full power!" – he shouted, looking back at Kurama and revealing spinning red wheels of Sharingan in his eyes. Kurama rolled his eyes: he had seen that trick too many times; he was the one who, in a way, helped Sasuke to unlock his kekkei genkai in a first place. Kurama was even annoyed a little that his fights were reduced to a mere child's play, especially taking into account that he used to face the most powerful Sharingan wielder ever, but, on the other hand, at his current state he couldn't complain: the power that could use now was one thousandth of what it used to be.

"Shino, do not underestimate him!" – Sasuke shouted to his teammate, and that that alone indicated how much Sasuke had learned to recognize Kurama's power over the years, since the raven-haired boy always looked down on everyone.

"There's no need to worry about that, Sasuke-kun" – Shino calmly responded, adjusting his sunglasses. "I never underestimate an enemy, and I've seen what Naruto-kun is capable of countless times by now. With an opponent like him, you have to make preparations before engaging into a fight".

Before Kurama understood what the meaning behind the boy's words was, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder: the same shoulder that Shino had grabbed before, attempting to throw him. Throwing a quick glance at the source of pain, he his surprise, saw a bunch of small bugs that already pierced his skin with their tiny fangs. A quick slap with an intent to crush them didn't help: not only did they avoid their deaths by quickly hiding under Kurama's clothes, but he also felt sharp stings of pain throughout his whole body.

"When I grabbed Naruto-kun's collar before" – Shino began explaining to both Kurama and Sasuke, who was puzzled by blonde's pained face – "I knew that I wouldn't be able to do anything to an opponent so physically advanced. So resorted to my clan's tactics and placed a few of my kikachu bugs on you. Right now, they are spreading over your body, and they have already begun leeching your chakra, Naruto-kun. If our fight progresses long enough, you won't be able to win, Naruto-kun".

"And you okay with them doing that?" – Kurama shouted angrily to Yamato, throwing away all the remains of fake politeness he pretended to have when talking to adults. The man threw up his hands: "I did tell them to show what they can do. You shouldn't complain about that, Naruto-kun, it's just a test".

While Kurama was gazing angrily at him, he let down his guard, so Sasuke's fist in his guts was both shocking and extremely painful: with his Sharingan activated, the Uchiha didn't need more than a quant of a second to find a flaw in Kurama's defense and capitalize on that. Gasping for air, feeling the burning pain in his insides as well as all over his body where Shino's bugs bit him, he fell on his knees.

"_**This is bad. That man won't stop them at any point, and even if Aburame's bugs don't drain my chakra, they still weaken my host's body. I hate to admit it, but I better give up fighting before it gets worse"**_ – Kurama thought, red with rage and embarrassment. He used to be the most powerful being on the planet, and here he was, standing on his knees before two brats who now looked at him as if he was some sort of prey: a bug user and – what angered him the most – the Uchiha with underdeveloped Sharingan. And that wasn't even his fault: he blamed not even the village, but all of shinobis with their endless strife for power. It was that desire to overpower their foes that made him a toy in humanity's hands. _**"One day, I'll rip you all to shreds… but for now, I'll play along".**_

"I… I surrender, sensei" – Kurama said, putting as much hatred as he could into the last word.

Yamato raised his eyebrow: "I see. I expected more from you, Naruto-kun. But perhaps you need a rest. Don't relax just now, the training will continue tomorrow, and for a time being, it'll be centered on you".

Kurama didn't know how much more he could hate the man in front of him: training meant that he would have to endure fights with these brats more. Over the years of slavery to Konoha, Kurama endured and seen a lot, so he never complained about anything, but never before his host was under such pressure. What did that man want from him? Did he really suspect him in killing Mizuki? Was it some grudge over what happened 12 years ago? Or he had his own motives to keep up that beating?

Seeing a puzzled look on blonde's face, Yamato smiled apologetically: "You have to believe me, Naruto-kun. It's all for the sake of the village".

* * *

A/N

Yeah, I know. I'm an ass for delaying it for so long, but I had my reasons. I graduated from my university at the end of June and then I've been preparing for another month for my exams for Master's degree, so it was really tough, and as much as I wanted to continue writing, I was just too devastated to force myself. That is still my fault, though, since I've made you guys wait.

On topic, I hope that my characters are not OOC. Yamato once stated that he was a different kind of leader and that he preferred to control his subordinates with fear, so I tried to imagine that "strict leader" part of him. Also, I hope that I didn't make it look like Kurama whines: he's a man, even though he's technically an anthropomorphic fox.

Follow, favourite and review.

Ladies and gentlemen, Scandalist has left the building.


	4. Chapter 4: An Unexpected Ally

When Kurenai received the news about Konoha's higher-ups changing her team, at first she wasn't happy about that. She had already made a mental picture of what her team would be, so losing one of her students was quite a stress. But after a few weeks spent training her new student, a certain pink-haired girl, Kurenai came to a conclusion that everything was not as bad as it seemed. Her two other students were still with her, and she trained them just as she had planned, and Sakura turned out a very skillful when it came to learning genjutsu. Kurenai, who was a genjutsu user herself, sometimes, caught herself thinking that she enjoyed teaching the girl the basics of genjutsu even more than training with her other students.

That didn't mean, however, that she paying more attention to Sakura then to Kiba and Hinata. Her other two students were training just as much, but since both of them were members of shinobi clans they already had defined fighting styles of their respective clans, so the black-headed jonin only had to help them refine their skills. Usually it meant overlooking their personal training as well as teaching them basic exercises to increase their chakra control, like tree and water walking. Just as Kurenai expected, all three of them showed exceptional results: Hinata and Kiba were quite proficient with such simple tasks due to their additional training at their clan's compounds, and even Sakura did well due to her unusually high level of chakra control.

Sakura, however, was a girl from a civilian family, so she didn't have either a Bloodline Limit or any specific clan's fighting style, and it meant that it was up to her red-eyed sensei to define the girl's strong sides and teach her how to best utilize them in a fight. Naturally, with her keen mind and proficiency in chakra control, genjutsu was the best option, but Kurenai didn't want to stop at that. Since Sakura was just beginning her training, she was like a clay, waiting to be shaped by her sensei, and Kurenai, knowing that and recognizing Sakura's potential, saw Sakura as the most suitable out of her three students to become her legacy in a shinobi world. That's why she didn't want the girl to focus on genjutsu only, like Kurenai had done, and instead to become something more.

One of possible routes for the girl was studying medical ninjutsu: Sakura had already showed some skill in performing basic healing techniques, but Kurenai believed that that alone wouldn't do much difference: with healing and illusion techniques Sakura would be forever stuck as a support, which would be a waste of her potential. Another option, which appealed to Kurenai much more, were Sealing techniques: masters of that complex art were rare, as it required a lot of wits and determination, but Sakura possessed both of those things: all she needed was a fuinjutsu specialist to teach her. Kurenai herself wasn't very experienced with it, but she believed that she would manage to find someone willing to pass their knowledge to the girl: when it came to teaching genins, it was a common practice to ask for help of other jonins who were more experienced in a certain field of ninjutsu. After all, teaching genins was a high priority in Konoha, as it was directly related to their chances of survival on missions.

Sakura's physical …, however, could be better. Maybe it was so obvious to Kurenai only because her other two students were from clans that heavily relied on hand-to-hand combat, and Sakura didn't look so strong when compared to them, but still, there definitely was a lot of room for improvement for a pink-haired kunoichi. While she was on a team with two taijutsu-strong genins that wasn't an issue, but was a problem for the image of self-sufficient Sakura that Kurenai had in mind.

Another problem with Sakura was her strong obsession with a certain black-haired boy – the survivor of the Uchiha massacre, to be precise. Even though he was never around, Kurenai often caught Sakura day-dreaming, and one look at her … face was enough to tell what was the subject of her dreams. It wasn't a serious issue, but Kurenai would prefer Sakura to be a little more concentrated on more pressing problems – like practicing Hell Vision Technique, one of the most basic genjutsus. That obsession, combined with the fact that one of the genins from her initial team was taken away from her, made the red-eyed woman think of Team 7 with irritation.

And Sakura wasn't the only one who constantly had something on her mind: her two teammates were bothered by something as well. While Hinata's anxiety could be related to her insecure nature, Kiba, who had always been a very light-hearted boy, was getting gloomier with every day. On their first day as a team the boy behaved normally – if the word "behave" could be applied to him. When he found out that he was the only one who was placed on one team with two girls, his and his dog's joy were on top of the world from happiness, and his nasty jokes on that matter had made Hinata pink from embarrassment and Sakura and Kurenai – red from rage. He even tried to flatter Sakura in his childish attempt to flirt with her, but since Sakura's heart and mind completely belonged to another boy, Kiba failed completely.

It all changed on the fourth day, however. As usual, Kiba came to his team's training ground, but, instead of starting to brag loudly, the boy just silently started training, putting all of his determination into it. His doggy companion, Akamaru, was also silent, and his barks didn't break the silence as they used to. And while Kurenai was somewhat glad that Kiba finally decided to …, she was also very worried about what made her student so serious.

"So far, Team 7 has caused me only problems" – Kurenai thought one day while observing Kiba practice different combination attacks with his dog – "Although I must admit that Sakura really is a blessing. I can't help but wonder, how is Shino doing out there?"

* * *

Unbeknownst to her, right at that moment Shino was clashed against his blonde teammate – just as he and Sasuke had been for a past few weeks. Their fights were getting more and more violent, but their sensei didn't seem to mind, simply observing them from a distance. Shino suspected that there was more to those fights then just training to subdue Naruto, since all this time Naruto was learning how to oppose their techniques, not to mention the fact that he didn't use his Jinchuriki powers at all, but he didn't voice his thoughts. He was sure that their sensei understood that as well, so he simply did what he was told to do.

On that morning, Shino, despite his disciplined behavior and an early hour, was not the first one to arrive to the training ground. When he entered the opening in the forest, he, to his mild surprise, noticed that there already was someone beside Yamato. Coming closer, he noticed that that was Sasuke, and that the boy was listening to something their sensei was telling him with a very serious expression. Shino couldn't hear what they were talking about, but it was obviously the reason the two of them came there so early to discuss it, since when Yamato saw his other student coming, he quickly asked Sasuke one short question, to which the boy grimly nodded in response.

After that, Yamato turned towards Shino and smiled to the boy, welcoming him. As usually, his smile looked fake. Shino didn't ask what they were so secretive about, but when Sasuke passed him, he heard the Uchiha whisper: "Sensei wants us to go all out".

* * *

A few hours after that, the training ground was filled with sounds of struggle and fight – just like it had for the past few weeks. Naruto, grinding his teeth in both pain and rage, was facing a combined assault of his two so-called teammates – although the word "tormenters" did a better job describing them. Over the course of weeks, Kurama had many moments when he was on a verge of losing control and breaking free, but he suspected – no, he just knew that – that Yamato was waiting for that. And after the cruelty that that man induced upon him he had no desire whatsoever to play along.

Shino and Sasuke circled around him, Aburame's sunglasses glinting and Uchiha's red eyes spinning. Over the time they had spent fighting, those two had adapted to Kurama's ruthless style: Shino learned to stay out of close proximity, and Sasuke, despite being weaker than his blonde rival, had learned to cope with him in a fist fight. While Kurama had been learning his moves and ways to get around his defenses, Sasuke, in his turn, always found out to counteract that, and with his Sharingan he had always made a faster progress than Kurama.

Those two were always planning ahead, creating new enigmatic combinations to catch Kurama off-guard. That morning, as the fox was feeling, wasn't an exception: his adversary was taking his time to attack, as if waiting for something. But the beast never saw what was coming for him that time.

Raven-haired boy charged at Uzumaki. Kurama threw out a punch. Sasuke fell apart into countless bugs, revealing another Sasuke standing right behind him, weaving seals.

And then he breathed out the name of his technique, along with a large fireball that set Kurama's clothes on fire.

The pain was unbearable, and, despite having decided not to show any sign of weakness, not giving in to that horrible man's plan, Kurama screamed. He could feel the fire burning through the cloth of his orange jacket and licking at his skin, and the unbearable heat that surrounded him, that seemed to be coming from everywhere, made the beast shake inside his cage, feeling the pain of his host's body. But even with all that, even when he was faced with the absolute madness of the situation he was in, even when screaming at the top of his lungs, Kurama was still clinging to his determination not to break free.

That was until Sasuke, still not satisfied with the results, kicked Kurama's smoking body in the gut.

Flying back and falling down, Kurama finally felt something snap inside him. That kick was the last drop, the one that pushed the fox over the edge. With a deep growl, Kurama stood up inside his cage and began pushing the gates.

* * *

Sasuke was worried: even though he had done everything as Yamato had asked him to, the thought that he had just set his teammate on fire concerned him. He knew what the point of doing so was, but still, he didn't like the way his sensei achieved his goals. Plus, no matter what was the cause, he would never manage to convince Naruto that it was worth it. He was so occupied with his thoughts that he didn't even notice when Shino came up to him.

"Do you think we have overdone it?" – Shino asked.

Sasuke looked at Yamato: the man didn't move an inch after one of his students was almost scorched, instead continuing to observe the situation with his unblinking stare.

"I don't think so" – Sasuke answered – "from the day one all we were doing was beating Naruto up. I guess that man wanted us to go beyond that" – he finished.

"Do you think we should…" – Shino never finished his question: he suddenly froze, as if listening to something very faint. A moment later Sasuke understood the reason behind that: some cold, horrifying feeling suddenly engulfed him, squeezing his lungs and throat and making his knees tremble, as if an icy wave rolled across the training ground, catching genins by surprise. Birds stopped singing in an instant, and the boy noticed a flock of them flying away hurriedly.

The feeling that paralyzed boys was completely primal, and it left Sasuke puzzled as to what caused it. He felt genuine fear, a fear of something that couldn't be seen or heard. The cause of his fear could only be felt at some instinctive level, and he didn't need to be a sensory type to do so, since whatever that was, it predated all chakra. Sasuke's racing mind suddenly remembered when and where he had felt it before, and, gasping, Sasuke realized what the cause of his shock was.

It was a killing intent.

And it was coming from Naruto.

When he turned towards him, the blond wasn't lying on the ground anymore. He hunched forward so much that his dangling arms were almost touching the ground, and his hair obscured his eyes completely. His clothes had smoking holes here and there through which burns on his skin were visible. However, wounds didn't stay there: Sasuke thought that he was imagining things when suddenly a red, bubbling chakra appeared over them and healed them so quickly that it almost seemed as if they evaporated. Yamato's words from their morning conversation rung in his head:

"_Training to oppose Naruto is important, but there's another reason for you to fight him, Sasuke. In order to get the Kyuubi under our control we have to first lure it out, and his host's anger is a gateway. However, you can see that we have failed to do it so far, so we have to raise the stakes. It may be hard for you to hear this, but I need you to seriously injure Naruto – today. And then, if the beast comes out to protect itself, we'll counter-attack… and it will be all up to you then"._

"It's here" – Sasuke whispered, to shocked to move. He had thought he was ready to face the bijuu, knowing that Shino and Yamato would be nearby, but he hadn't imagined that its mere presence would leave him completely powerless.

Naruto raised his head, and now everyone could see his eyes. Usually blue and cold, they were now red and slit, full of such inhuman, burning rage, that it left no doubts as to who was in control of his body now.

And then, with an animalistic roar, the boy leaped forward.

Shino jumped with all the speed he could muster. Sasuke just stood there, unable to move even a muscle. He had angered the most powerful being on the planet, and now its wrath was upon him. _"So this is how Mizuki died"_ – was Sasuke's only thought.

But the blond boy never made it to his Uchiha teammate: as he was in mid-air, with his hands stretched towards his paralyzed prey, a wooden column suddenly burst from the ground right beneath him and smashed him in his guts: it seemed that Yamato finally made a move.

Naruto's body arched in pain, and his now long and claw-like nails scratched the wood of a column, as his roar of pain shook the forest. But before he could get off the column and continue his assault, more wooden branches grew beneath him and instantly immobilized him, binding his arms and body.

The demon didn't seem to give up so easily, as the red bubbling chakra that previously had healed his wounds started surrounding his whole body, obviously trying to do something about his wooden restraints. However, whenever it came into contact with the wood, it immediately vanished, seemingly being absorbed into wood. And although Jinchuriki's body was producing more and more chakra, it was all in vain, since the strange wooden construction seemed to be only getting stronger from that. Small branches with leaves on them already started to sprout from it.

"**That power… I recognize it. It's the power of Konoha's first tyrant, Hashirama Senju's Mokuton! But how? That man lived decades ago, and his power was unique! How can it still exist?!" – **Kurama raged. Just when he thought that Sharingan and Aburame's bugs weren't much of an issue, a new force capable of defeating him had appeared from his past. Konoha would not let him have his freedom.

"Shino! I need your assistance!" – Yamato shouted to his student. Before he even finished his sentence, the boy had already raised his hands, sending a black swarm of bugs at the raging blond. As soon as bugs came into contact with the red chakra, they backed away, and those who were the first ones to touch it fell to the ground lifeless: bijuu's chakra proved to be too extreme for them to handle. The swarm swayed around Naruto's body, looking for an opening in blobs of bestial chakra that surrounded him, and whenever they found it, a vast amount of bugs separated from the main swarm and flew towards genin's body. Majority of them still died from exposure to Kyuubi's power, but some managed to survive and started spreading throughout the body of a screaming boy.

"Sasuke! It's your turn now! Get the Kyuubi under your control!" – jonin shouted, but the Uchiha remained where he was, still too shocked from the Kyuubi's assault to even move. Just looking at Naruto, who roared and tried to break free, was enough to make his knees shake: the boy still didn't get over his fear.

Two new branches grew, wrapping around Naruto's neck and making him look up, straight at Sasuke. The raven-haired boy was now looking Kurama straight in the eye, feeling the beast's hateful gaze burn him from inside out.

"Sasuke!" – Yamato shouted desperately: red chakra was already receding, and their only chance to take over the beast was slipping away.

"_You are too weak" _– Sasuke suddenly heard a voice inside his head. A voice that he hadn't heard since one fateful night six years before. On that night, he had also been looked down on by two red eyes, only back then he could see no rage in them, only disgust. _"Hate me. Resent me. Get stronger. And when you have the same eyes as me, come and challenge me"._

He was being tested. And he was failing the test. How could he ever face _that _monster if he couldn't face the one in front of him?

Something swirled inside of him, just like Sharingan swirled in his eyes, and with a new-found strength and determination he looked the demon in the eye. He wasn't scared anymore; he knew that the fate gave him a chance to prove himself. He was ready to stand up to the challenge; he was ready to subdue the beast. His Sharingan was spinning as fast as it could, trying to get him inside the beast's head. He only had to push a little bit more…

His surroundings changed.

He wasn't in the forest anymore. If fact, it looked like he wasn't even outdoors. Yamato, Shino, Naruto – they all vanished. All that surrounded him was a vast, dark space, that stretched as far as he could see. A moment later Sasuke realized that he was standing in the water, and it reached his ankles. And, a few moments after that, when his eyes accustomed to the darkness, he noticed that he wasn't alone in there.

In front of him towered a humongous, gigantic anthropomorphic fox. It's nine tails waved lazily behind it, each one thicker than any tree. Even though the beast was sitting, it was taller than any building in Konoha, which made Sasuke feel like a small ant. That impression only became stronger when the beast looked down on him with the same red eyes that Sasuke had already looked into before. Only then it seemed a thousand times easier.

"**Uchiha Sasuke" – **the fox growled. **"So you've done it. You have doomed Konoha… and yourself".**

"Where's Naruto?" – Sasuke asked nervously, looking around. This was supposed to be his subconciousness, but the blond boy was nowhere to be found. How was that possible? And why there were no restraints on the beast? How could it roam freely in Naruto's mind without killing him?

"**I wouldn't worry about him right now" – **the bijuu mused, leaning closer to the Uchiha and showing him his teeth. While Kurama had been ready to kill Sasuke – and everyone in the village – just minutes ago, he was still shocked on the inside: the boy had actually managed to get inside Naruto's head, and any moment now he would understand how the things were, and Kurama's cover would be blown to smithereens, along with his plan to carry out his revenge.

"Did you kill him?' – the boy seemed to be getting more and more nervous: stuck in an unknown location, faced with the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, he lost all the bravery and determination he had had.

Kurama didn't respond, instead he just kept on looking at the boy. _**"Any moment now… Should I kill him before he realizes? No… That mindless approach has never got me anywhere. They'll just seal me again. I must think of something!"**_

"You were… you were in control all this time, haven't you? They were right, the villagers!" – Sasuke finally managed to get all the pieces together and now looked more horrified than ever before: all that time he had been right next to a violent demon, and he personally had spent a month fighting him every day. He could only imagine what rage he was about to face.

"…**Yes."** – Kurama responded calmly. He lowered his head so that his slitted eye was on one level with the boy: **"It's true. I was in control of that brat's body all along".**

"What are you going to do to me?" – Sasuke whispered, seemingly accepting his fate: he had failed to defeat a monster. His life lost its meaning.

"**It depends. You have two options, Uchiha. First one: you get out of my head and tell Yamato the truth, and thus you leave me no choice but to kill you and everyone in the village." **– he paused there to let that idea sink in. That worked: Sasuke's eyes widened and his breathing quickened. "And the other option is?.." – he asked desperately.

**Or…" **– the beast squinted his eye – **"You can keep it a secret, and in return, I'll grant you the power you, mortals, have always dreamed of… My power" – **Kurama finished and raised his head, observing how the boy was going to react to his offer. Before Kurama would've found such a deal to be completely embarrassing for him: his power was not to be used by humans, yet alone a snot-nosed Uchiha who was afraid of him. But times had changed, and he had to buy the boys silence. Threats alone would not suffice: Sasuke could eventually change his mind and tell someone about Kurama's true identity when he wasn't around.

The demon's offer was quite unexpected for Sasuke: his eyes widened, and his lower jaw hung down. Kurama could almost see the struggle and shock the boy was going through: not only did he get a chance to live, but he was also offered a greatest power along with it. All in return for a small betrayal. Sasuke's fists clenched, and he hung his head down, so that the hair was covering his eyes.

"**It's not only about you, Uchiha"** – Kurama reminded him – **"If you keep your mouth shut you'll be saving your village from my wrath"**. Kurama's eyes narrowed as he bared his fangs in displeasure: **"I recommend you to remember that and stop testing my patience".**

"I don't care about the village…" – Sasuke whispered, as his fists started to shake. Raising his head and glaring at the demon with his spinning red eyes, he shouted: "All I care about is power!"

Kurama could help but burst into an ominous laugh: **"You Uchihas are all the same! You could never resist a temptation of my might. We have a deal, Uchiha. Keep your mouths shut and tell that man that operation was a success, and when the time comes… you can have a taste of my strength".**

Sasuke simply nodded, his eyes burning, and then started to dissipate, becoming transparent as he seemingly was leaving Kurama's chamber, but before he disappeared completely, Kurama could hear him mutter one word: "vengeance".

As the boy vanished, Kurama remembered his words: _"I don't care about the village… All I care about is power!"_ Kurama rolled those words on his tongue, as if tasting them, and then once again burst into a mad cackle.

* * *

"Sasuke! Sasuke! How did it go?" – Yamato was shaking his raven-haired student, holding him by shoulders. Sasuke looked around: he was back at the forest, sitting on the grass, while his sensei kneeled before him and was looking him in the eye, trying to get answers. No more demons, only his teammates and sensei. Speaking of teammates…

Naruto was getting up, back to his normal self, wooden constructs not restricting him anymore. He stretched his muscles, as if he wasn't trying to kill his squad just minutes before, but Sasuke noticed that the blond boy was looking at him attentively, waiting for him to answer Yamato's question.

"I-It was alright. The mission is a success, Yamato-sensei. Kyuubi is under our… Naruto's control" – Sasuke responded, turning towards jonin. Yamato, however, didn't seem to be satisfied with just that: "And while you were there, did you notice anything strange?"

"…No. Nothing at all" – Sasuke responded after a small pause. Yamato's facial expression didn't change, but to Sasuke it seemed that he hesitated for a moment before saying: "I see".

He then got and turned towards Naruto, putting on his fake smile again: "Do you see now what that was for, Naruto? I know you've endured a lot, but that was all-"

"-For the sake of the village. I know, sensei. And I feel great now that it's all over" – the whiskered boy said overly cheerfully, as red, bubbling chakra was spreading over his hands.

* * *

A/N

Hope that wasn't too messy.

Do tell me in case it was – I might consider looking for a beta then.

Not much to add – read the story, eat your vegetables, Rate and Review.

Scandalist, off.


	5. Chapter 5: The First Test

_Two months later…_

The village that they had been sent to to carry out their mission was, probably, even worse than usual small villages in lesser countries: even though fisher's villages were usually hubs for different kinds of criminal activity, this one stood out from even them. Like expected, the village was extremely poor, just like its inhabitants, who barely managed to make two ends meet, but at the same time it housed all kinds of criminals who were filthy rich. Every kind of crime could be found here: prostitution, drug dealing, smuggling, illegal gambling, where bets were valued more than human life, and, of course, slave trading.

It was hard to tell where the client – a poor old man who looked twice as old as he actually was – found the money to hire the services of Konoha's shinobi: by the looks of him, those money had been either stolen from someone or gathered by the whole community he lived in, which, taking into account the nature of the mission, was more likely, but that didn't matter. Without the sum needed nobody would help him, since Shinobi Villages usually didn't do charity.

But the origin of his payment didn't matter, as long as it was there. Only the mission he did, and Yamato, upon learning what it was, immediately requested that it was his team of genin who would complete it. After all, a combat practice was just what they needed. And it also was a perfect opportunity to see how well the Jinchuriki would fare against his opponents in a fight to death.

All the civilian casualties that could happen due to Naruto not being able to control his bijuu properly didn't matter: some field tests needed to be run, so village's inhabitants were expendable. Not that Yamato would note them in his report, anyway.

So the four shinobi – one adult jonin and three gloomy genins – travelled to the land of Waves to do exactly as they were ordered to: to locate and free all the slaves – young girls and women under age of 20 – that were taken away from their homes. And taking into account that the kidnappers were actively looking for customers – even slaves had to be fed, in order to remain attractive, so the faster they were going to sell them, the sooner their food costs would stop growing – it wasn't hard at all to find the place were trades were executed. The only thing their team had to do was to clean up – since the slave traders wouldn't let their "property" go without a fight – and escort the slaves back to their own village. Piece of cake.

The place where the kidnappers were keeping their victims was located in what could be called a local red lantern district, which shed more light on already obvious fact why they had been kidnapping only women. It was revolting, but also expected at the same time: in the lawless land where the village was located shinobi or samurai were an extremely rare sight, since they wandered there only by chance or led by their mission, so there was no one who would protect those who couldn't protect themselves. In front of shaggy buildings that looked like they were built even before the First Shinobi War stood prostitutes of all ages, some of them obviously ill, others wounded or deformed by their addiction to drugs. They were calling out to boys, asking if they wanted to have some fun or if they were tired after their trip, but the group didn't react: Yamato and Shino simply ignored them, not showing one sign of being affected by their sweet talk in any way, Sasuke carried a frown of disgust and annoyance, and Kurama didn't care altogether: his opinion of humans in general was pretty low, and he didn't need to travel to this hell hole to prove himself right. All his thoughts were occupied with how ironic the mission was: he, the slave of humans, was sent by those very people who enslaved him to free other humans from slavery. He was about to start giggling from the sheer irony of the situation, but his teammates probably wouldn't appreciate the joke. Not that he could tell it to anyone, besides Sasuke, and they weren't on such friendly terms.

After the incident when Sasuke learned of Kurama's situation, the two of them didn't talk much, since the Uchiha was still afraid of Kurama, and Kurama himself wasn't much of a talker. Most of the time they silently trained or carried out their D and C rank missions. However, taking into account his long history with Sasuke's clan, Kurama couldn't help but feel curious: why did Sasuke need all that power so much that he would betray his village? He knew that Sasuke was the last of his clan, so, perhaps, it was somehow related to that fact? The fox was almost sure that that was the case, since, from his knowledge, Uchihas were all about hatred and revenge. Perhaps that was the reason why their population had dropped so suddenly?

He would have to find out about that later: they were closing in on their target, a large brothel where, according to Yamato's informants, kidnappers were holding their victims. Too excited to finally have his chance to cut loose, Kurama grinned, baring his fangs.

The brothel itself consisted of two large rooms: the first, main one, where prostitutes waited for their customers, trying their best to look as seductive as their poor appearance allowed them, and where guests of the brothel could choose one to spend a night with, and the second one, which could be entered through a stairway behind a curtain at the end of the main hall. A stairway led down below the surface, for the nature of business carried out there was way more disgusting than prostitution. The second hall was only for those visitors who could afford themselves to buy a woman for "permanent use", and not just for one night. Basically, that was the place where all the slaves were kept, waiting for the highest bidder.

Yamato entered the brothel first, followed by his three students. Lights in the hall were dim, to create an intimate setting, but to all four shinobis it only strengthened the impression of a rat hole. A young woman, dressed in a vulgar parody of kimono that she probably considered to be provocative, immediately noticed newcomers, and laughed playfully: "So young and already interested in women? Did you bring them here to teach them something new, shinobi-sama?" As she laughed, she exposed two rows of rotten teeth that were claimed by the disease. Sasuke frowned with disgust, and even Shino shifted uneasily.

"You know, I'll charge you less than Mitsuki, and I can do much more than just…" – she was stopped by Yamato, who lifted his hand and, with apologetic smile, told her: "Sorry, but I'm here for a different kind of business".

A trace of realization and fear ran across her face, as she realized what was shinobi's aim here, and she replied nervously, blinking and smiling awkwardly: "Different kind of business? Do you- do you want a room for you and your-"

"I'm here to buy a girl. A slave. I was told that I could find one here, so here I am" – Yamato stopped her, still smiling, but this time his smile, while completely friendly, looked menacing. Both of them already knew it was a charade, but they still played their parts.

"I- I have no idea what you're talking abo-"

"Don't play fool with me" – Yamato suddenly interrupted her, looking her straight in the eye with his unblinking, hollow stare. The girl froze in place, paralyzed with fear: she'd had all kinds of clients, and she knew too well what happens what an angry guest could do to a prostitute. "I know your brothel sells kidnapped women, and I know that they're here in some of these rooms. So you could spare my time and tell me in which one, or else…" He didn't finish his sentence, But it was all too clear what was he talking about. People around them were engaged in their own activities, so nobody noticed anything strange yet, but that didn't mean they wouldn't. The girl was practically shivering: she knew what a shinobi could do, but she was also too afraid of what bandits could do to her for assisting Yamato.

"My-my, Chio, you never handle our guests properly" – the group suddenly heard from behind. Turning around, Yamato saw a young woman, in her late twenties, of an unparalleled beauty. Her figure was very slender and even her revealing, loosely worn kimono that exposed her right shoulder didn't make her look vulgar. The skin of her porcelain face was smooth and white, and her lips were red and plum. It was clear that the woman took great care of her looks, and was probably the best this place could offer.

The only thing that spoiled her beauty were ugly scars that disfigured the left side of her face, and that her long, black bangs of silky hair failed to hide completely.

"Forgive Chio, shinobi-sama, she just never learns! You may go" – she said to the girl – "I'll handle our guests from here. I know just what they want" – she smiled provocatively as she moved closer to Yamato, lifting her hand to hug him around his head.

"What-" – Yamato tried to push her away, but she already leaned close enough to whisper into his ear: "They keep them in the second hall, downstairs behind the curtain at the end of that room. You better hurry, the Mother already noticed something's wrong and is on her way to warn them that you're here!" – she looked towards the old short woman who already hasted towards the doorframe covered by curtains at the end of the hall. Reacting immediately, Sasuke threw a kunai, pinning one side of the curtain to the wall right in front of the Mother. The woman froze in her tracks, and when she looked at the boy, he just lifted his index finger to his lips. Yamato chuckled approvingly: Sasuke didn't lose track of his surroundings even for a moment.

"Why are you helping us?" – he asked Mitsuki, to which the girl just shrugged: "I just really hate this place, and this seems like the only opportunity to change something". Yamato's eyes narrowed: "I see". It was clear to him she had some personal agenda and that she wasn't going to reveal it to him, but as long as she didn't endanger the mission it was fine by him. So, turning to his students, he nodded towards the curtain: "Are you ready for your first combat mission? Everybody remembers their roles?"

Boys just nodded seriously, even Kurama, who was too eager to start and finally blow off some steam for real. "Good" – Yamato said – "then Shino, lead the way".

The room was dimly lit and, overall, depressing, despite its pretty rich for such a place furnishing. The bandits, along with their leader, rested on mats at the end of the room, surrounded by small pillows and tables that rested beverages on them. The room would seem like some place where shady figures gathered to pass a few drinks, if not for the large wooden grate that cut off the left side of the room. The improvised cage housed around a dozen young women, none of them older than twenty. Some of them had bruises on their faces, the apparent result of disobedience. Others had an empty look in their eyes, since what the bandits made them do was too much for them to cope, and they were slowly switching off from the reality.

None of them expected any help. And, certainly, none of them expected that it would come in a form of small bugs.

One of the bandits suddenly noticed with the corner of his eye that there were shadows where they definitely weren't supposed to be, and, on top of that, they were moving. The goon slapped himself, believing it to be a trick of his drunken mind, but then one of the girls in the cage screamed, noticing the incoming swarm as well. Although she didn't have much reason to be afraid: the black cloud of insects was crawling only in bandit's direction, completely ignoring the cage.

Noticing the anomaly, all of slave-traders jumped to their feet, toppling over the tables and drawing their weapons, and the swarm, that was pretty soundless before, began to buzz menacingly, sensing the stress and tension of the men. One of the bandits thought that it was a smart idea to just crush bugs under his feet, but the moment he tried that the swarm rose into air on their small chitin wings and attacked him with a horrifying screech, engulfing his whole body in a matter of seconds. The man screamed and fell to the floor, rolling and kicking, but his accomplices were to horrified and shocked to help him, and instead backed away to the very wall. Girls in the cage were scared as well, but they already noticed that the bugs were paying no attention to them whatsoever: if they did, they would go after an easy prey first and already be inside the cage.

The swarm stopped advancing, and now the room was loud with intimidating noise that it created. None of the bandits even thought about moving: they were backed into corner, and they already saw that they stood no chance against this unexplained force of nature, so they just froze, gripping their weapons as hard as they could.

"Good job, Shino" – they heard from the stairway. There, three short figures and one tall were descending from the above. One of the boys that entered the room was holding his arms wide up, as if trying to embrace all of the bugs at once: he was concentrated on whatever he was doing, and if not for the circumstances, his black sunglasses and high-collared coat wouldn't look menacing at all. Now, however, since it became clear who was the master of the bugs, everyone in the room looked at him with a certain degree of fear.

"Sasuke, could you please free the girls?" – the man at the door asked nicely one of the boys, the light smile never leaving his face, as if he and his kids were on a jolly excursion to a zoo. The raven-haired one simply shook his shoulders and threw a kunai at cage's iron lock. With a thud, it fell to the wooden floor, and Sasuke, walking towards the door and not caring whatsoever about a dozen of thugs in a close proximity, opened the door and simply said: "get out".

The girls inside didn't have to hear it twice, they rushed towards the exit, though they were leaning towards the wall on their way out, as the bugs – not to mention their former captors – creeped them out.

"Sasuke, you better follow them so that they don't run away into the village. It would be unpleasant to lose them. Shino" – he turned to the boy who was in charge of bugs – "we're leaving". The boy nodded, and all the insects, who were previously keeping slave-traders under check, left their posts and crawled towards their master, seeking refuge under his clothes – a sight that would be a source of nightmares for thugs, were they to survive the day.

The quartet was on their way out when the leader stopped the blonde boy with a gesture: "Oh, and Naruto… could you clean up the mess here?" The question was asked in a careless manner, as if the man asked his pupil to tidy up in his room, but each slaver felt as if his blood froze in his veins, especially after the blonde boy turned around and replied with a wicked smile: "Gladly… Yamato-sensei".

All shinobis with the exception of the blonde left the room, and thugs started regaining their senses. The boy, actually, didn't look that menacing: he was short, even for his age, and didn't seem like someone who could pose a threat, either. Plus, dangerous or not, he was all on his own, and that meant that taking him out was an easier task then when he was surrounded by his allies. Killing him was their only way of getting away. Of course, they would have to fight with his allies outside, but the hall upstairs presented them with more opportunities to simply flee, as opposed to the small room where they were now, where the only exit was guarded by a 12-year-old genin.

Slowly, without saying a single word, all of the thugs began approaching Kurama, their weapons held ready. Their eyes were measuring the boy as they tried to predict what kind of threat he could pose. With each step, their confidence that the jonin made a mistake, leaving the brat to take them out, only strengthened, and some of them began smiling wickedly, eyeing the confidently-smirking blonde. When only a few meter separated them, the boy suddenly spoke:

**"****So, you guys like to enslave others?"**

Everyone froze where they stood, shocked by the deep voice that in no way could belong to someone so young. Only then they began noticing that something was wrong: the shadows in the room were getting darker with each passing second, and the boys appearance began changing as well. His hair became spikier than before, and his whiskers went wider. His wicked grin now exposed two sharp fangs, and his nails were quickly changing into sharp claws. Each change took a toll on reach slaver, as beads of cold sweat began running down their scared faces, and their grasps on their swords were getting painfully tight.

But when two red eyes beamed into existence, illuminating every dark corner of slavers souls, their screams echoed inside the room, as they realized that their weapons weren't going to save them. Those two red, slitted eyes carried centuries of inhuman hatred towards everything they saw, and, what was more horrifying, that hatred seemed strangely personal.

**"****I usually fought only against the strongest of your kind, but for pieces of shit like you I'm more than happy to make an exception!" **– Kurama mused, red chakra bursting out of his body, as he rushed towards formerly the most feared people around, who were now squirming in the corner, not knowing which gods to ask for help.

One of them desperately stabbed forward with his sword, and Kurama didn't even try to avoid the strike, instead letting the blade come clean through him. Not even flinching, he swung his hand, completely erasing part of his attacker's torso, leaving only a trace of red paste on his comrades and walls behind them.

**"****Squirm, little bugs. Plead for mercy. You are only the first ones in the line of thousands" **– Kurama almost whispered, letting out another burst of his red chakra.

When he walked outside of the room, he was trying his best to hide his satisfied smirk. Not that anyone would notice it, though: the jinchuriki was covered in blood from head to toes, leaving drops of it and red footsteps behind as he walked. Everyone, even his teammates, stared at him with shock: they heard how merciless criminals who would (and probably did) sell their parents for another coin pleaded for mercy like little kids. There had been no sounds of battle: the thugs realized what was coming for them and how futile it was to fight it. All of them died screaming till they were dead, or until they had lungs to scream.

The only one who didn't seem surprised was Yamato. He, as usually, eyed his student with that enigmatic expression of his, looking for some signs that might be important to note in his report later. But, seeing nothing too unexpected, he simply nodded towards his pupil: "Are they dead?"

Naruto/Kurama slowly nodded.

Yamato smiled too cheerfully: "Good. Now, be a good boy and find somewhere to change your clothes. Sasuke, go with him. Me and Shino will escort these girls back to their village and then we'll come back for you. It shouldn't take more than an hour".

Naruto started walking towards the exit, and on his way out he noticed two things.

First thing was Mitsuki waving him with a refrained, but happy smile, completely ignoring that he was covered in blood. In her other hand she was holding a kunai – the same kunai that Sasuke had thrown before to stop the Mother from warning thugs about their arrival. It was covered in blood now.

The second thing he noticed that the Mother was nowhere to be seen.

A/N:

So, you may be wondering why it took me so long to update.

The truth is that I've moved from writing fanfictions and I now try to pursuit my dream of becoming a full-fledged writer. Writing for you guys gave me a lot of important lessons, and I'll forever cherish these moments of passionate writing and creativity.

That said, you can still see my writing at reddit. Just go to /r/Scandalist and you'll find me

Come over and say hello! I'll be glad to know that someone from my old audience actually decided to pay me a visit.

With this, it's time for me to say my proper goodbyes. Thanks again, guys. You are a great community.


End file.
